The boiler room job: missing scenes
by leveragus
Summary: The title says it all. Here are some missing scenes between Nate and Sophie during the episode. Spoilers if you haven't seen it


The Boiler room Job-The missing scenes.

…_."And those kids will have nowhere to go"_

"Don't worry Mrs. Emmers, we'll take care of it" Nate comforted her. Mrs. Emmers nodded sadly and walked away.

"Nice touch with the hand" whispered Sophie once the woman had left. "Here I was trying to defend my line of work"

Nate grinned and took another sip of his coffee. "Yeah, I think I've found a nice approach to make you stop talking. I should use it more often"

Sophie gave him a provocative look. "You know what else is nice?"

"No, what?" he kept smiling. He liked having the upper hand.

"Revenge" she flirted.

"Oh, bring it on Ms. Devereaux"

They kept starring at each other, both trying to win this imaginative war they were having. Their sexual tension was palpable and they were very close from tearing their clothes off even though they were in a open crowed bar.

Nate was the first to break the silence. "We'll better go upstairs to the others and start planning the con."

"Lead the way"

Nate cleared his throat embarrassed, got out off the booth and helped Sophie leading her towards the lifts. Once the lift doors closed Sophie pinned Nate against the wall and kissed him deeply . Nate was shocked at first but then responded in kind. Their downstairs battle of wills continued physically with their tongues and lips.

The bell rang indicating that they had reached their floor and Sophie let him go turning away smiling.

"What was that for?" asked Nate still a bit out of breath after that amazing kiss.

"Let's call it part of my revenge" And she walked inside the apartment.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Later, inside Nate's apartment._

Sophie and Eliot were at the table looking through the documents when Nate walked through the door.

"How did Hardison go?" He asked, hands full of bags.

"He's in" Sophie followed him into the kitchen.

Eliot took the opportunity to leave. "You don't need me this evening, right?"

"Hot date?" Sophie asked knowingly.

He smiled "Yep"

"Go" Nate gave him permission to leave while Sophie took a peek inside the bags.

"Is that from my favorite Italian restaurant?" she smiled.

"Dinner is here." He looked around. "Where's Parker ?"

"Still at the chocolate festival" She gathered the plates and cutlery.

"Does that mean we're alone?" he grinned.

"I know what you're thinking Nate, but we've got work to do, especially with this mark"

"I know, I know. But, there's this thing called multi-tasking where we can eat and work at the same time and then have some time for us while we're waiting for news from Hardison."

"I like the way you think" she caressed his cheek.

"Well, I am the mastermind"

So the plan was in motion. They ate while working on the perfect con.

"I need a break" Nate stretched his back. He looked at Sophie who was still reading one of the bank accounts.

She felt his eyes on her, slowly looked up and smiled. "You know? I don't think you deserve some 'alone' time after the stunt you pulled this morning" She wanted to make him suffer for a bit.

Nate got up and stood behind her chair. He begun massaging her shoulders and neck. "Could this give me a lighter sentence?"

"Hmmm," she moaned. "Don't know. Keep going and I'll let you know." He kept working on her knotted muscles then he leaned over and lightly brushed his lips over the side of her neck.

Sophie moaned and gave him better access. Nate traced a light path until he reached her lips and gently kissed her.

The door behind them suddenly opened and Nate separated quickly from her like he had just received a strong electric charge.

"Guys, you can't imagine how much fun that was" Parker shouted full of energy.

Nate and Sophie exchanged a disappointed look: their alone night was over.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…"_Why don't you stall them in the lobby for a second" And Eliot ran away, closing the door behind him._

"Is this your way of revenge? Having the all team interrupting us?" Nate asked frustrated while working on taking off his tie.

"Oh, no believe me, I would have found a way that didn't leave me sexually frustrated." She nodded at Nate behind her and he pulled the rest of her dress zip up. "What do we have to do to have some time alone?"

"I don't know" he started unbuttoning his shirt. "Go away somewhere"

" Hardison would track us down" She kept following his hands with her eyes and she started thinking how she would like them all over her body. She shook her head, there was no time for this. She placed the photos around the room, to make it convincing.

She turned towards him but that had been a bad idea. "I think it's better if I leave"

"Yeah" he understood her frustration.

…

The con was working well. Nate's encouraging words kept her focused during the chocolate competition and now he was beside her, going through all the different chocolate fountains, playing their part. His body close to hers, his longing eyes making her weak. But they had to stay alert, she could feel Sherman's eyes on them. He excused himself and went outside. This was the beginning of the next part of the con but then she heard it, Nate being hit. That was not part of the plan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_How far out are you trying to push him?"_

"As far as Ecuador" The others looked at him strangely. "We'll talk about it tomorrow with Eliot, for now let's call it a day"

Parker and Hardison slowly got up looking over the new couple. They knew they had to discuss it but it was better for now to leave it after the job was done, so they left the bar.

Sophie put again the bag of ice behind Nate's head. "How's it going?" She stroked lovely his arm.

Nate winced "Still hurts like hell"

"You have to be careful Nate . You have been hit a lot lately, especially on the head. You might have to go and check it out"

"Don't worry, Soph. An aspirin, a good night sleep and I'll be good as new."

"Okay, let's go upstairs."

"You're staying the night?" he asked curiously. She's never stayed the night just to sleep, it was always precede by…hmm… other activities.

"Of course, you could have a concussion. I'll stay to monitor you"

"Sophie, I'm fine, really" he complained.

"Don't argue, you know it won't work"

They went inside the apartment and up the stairs towards his bedroom. Nate went straight to the bathroom cabin for an aspirin and Sophie went through his drawers in search of a T-shirt and a pair of shorts to wear. She really should start leaving a nightgown over. After founding something she liked she quickly change discarding the dress and the special lingerie. "It's a pity, I really had special plans for that lingerie"

"I can hear you, you know" Nate had discretely stayed inside the bathroom waiting for her to finish get change. "I'm even too exhausted for a shower" He turned the bathroom lights off and after getting undressed until he was only in his boxers and undershirt, he joined Sophie under the covers.

"We'll think about it in the morning. Maybe a joined shower" she teased.

"Hmm" he agreed with his eyes closed. "So, our secret is out. And by a conman. What are we going to say to the others?"

"We'll think about it tomorrow. Now, just rest" Sophie lightly kiss him. "Goodnight, Nate"

"Night, Soph"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Nate closed the phone call. "He's in" _

Sophie smiled at him. "You know how I like it when a con goes well" _It 's sexy_- she thought.

Nate nodded and looked at her, perfectly knowing how a good con turned her on. "Oh, I remember"

She pushed him against the table. "Even when we were across Europe" she whispered caressing his chest through his jumper and shirt "and we did all those jobs. And after they were finished all I could think of was" she pushed his jacket off "having hot sex with you". She nibbled playfully at his earlobe "But I couldn't then" she whispered. "But there is nothing stopping me now"

Nate sigh. "No, there's nothing"

And then they kissed, finally after days nobody was interrupting them and they rushed upstairs because it had been too long and they could have foreplay later on.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Who said he lost money?"_

"Hey Nate" Sophie came in the apartment "I thought I'll pass by to see if you wanted to…. Oh, hi Hardison" She hesitantly looked at him biting her bottom lip.

"I don't really want to know what you came to do. I delivered what I had to deliver and now I'm off. Have a good night, well not too good" Hardison was soon off.

"Well that's interesting If I knew that's was all it took to have a little bit of privacy in here I would have told them about us a long time ago." Joked Nate.

Sophie glared at him. "What did he want?" she looked at the documents on the kitchen counter.

"Meet Jack Latimer. The man who has bugged our headquarters and apparently made a lot of money thanks to our cons."

"Really? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to pay him a friendly visit tomorrow morning"

"Be careful. Take Eliot with you"

"That won't be necessary. He's just a business man."

"Yes, we deal with business man all the time, and they're not exactly safe."

"Don't worry. So what did you want to do?" he changed subject.

Sophie let off the hook for now. "I brought a film to watch. Might as well use that TV you've got upstairs."

"Sure." He gave her a quick kiss. "Set it up and I'll get some food and drinks"

They perfectly knew that their relationship was not just 'friends with benefits', but for now it was better to leave it this way. It was going to be a discussion for another time.


End file.
